Structural composites are increasingly popular alternatives to traditional construction materials. Engineered wood/cellulosic (EWC) products, a type of structural composite, are typically manufactured by binding strands of wood or vegetable fiber with an adhesive under pressure. Sawmill scraps and wood that is structurally weak in its natural state can be used to make EWC products that are lighter and/or stronger than natural wood. Such products can be manufactured in a variety of sizes and configurations tailored to the end use. Some EWC products, such as glue laminated timber (glulam) and cross-laminated timber (CLT), may be used in place of natural lumber and steel.
EWC products may reduce demand for large logs from older-growth trees and provide opportunities to use smaller trees more efficiently. However, in some cases these benefits may be offset by higher manufacturing costs and the potential environmental impacts of manufacturing processes.